In an automatic vehicle transmission, a set of hydraulic clutches is selectively engaged to couple transmission input and output members in a desired speed ratio. A clutch-to-clutch shift occurs in such a transmission via the coordinated release of a clutch associated with the current speed ratio, i.e., the offgoing clutch, with engagement of another clutch associated with a desired new speed ratio, i.e., the oncoming clutch. A clutch-to-clutch shift from a higher speed ratio to a lower speed ratio made in conjunction with an increased throttle request is referred to as power downshift.